Sonic Chronicles: Creeps from the Deep
by Owen Adrian
Summary: The Master Emerald has been stolen! And it's up to Knuckles, Sonic, and his team to find it. Dark secrets will be found as the Team search under the perilous ocean beneath Angel Island.


**SONIC CHRONICLES: ****CREEPS FROM THE DEEP **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:****I DO NOT OWN SONIC, IT BELONGS MOSTLY TO SEGA. I ALSO DON'T OWN BIONICLE, WHICH BELONGS TO LEGO. ALSO THIS STORY IS ALL SONIC, BUT SOME OF THE NAMES AND LOOKS ARE FROM BIONICLE.**

**PROLOGUE **

**A LONG TIME AGO, ABOUT 4,000 YEARS AGO THREE ECHIDNA TRIBES CLASHED. THE NOCTURNUS CLAN WAS SKILLED WITH MAKING ADVANCED MACHINERY SUCH AS LAUNCHING WEAPON, BUT LITTLE DID THEY REALIZE THREE OF THERE OWNS BETRAYED THEM. THE KNUCKLES CLAN WERE THE PROTECTORS OF THE MASTER EMERALD, THEY WERE SKILLED AT THE POWER OF MELEE FIGHTING BUT AS THEY FOUGHT THE NOCTURNUS, LITTLE DID THEY REALIZE THAT ONE OF THEIR GUARDIANS BETRAYED THEM TOO. THE DARK LEGION CLAN WAS SKILLED WITH THE POWER OF CHARM AND ATTACK MAGIC, THEY FOUGHT WITH THE KNUCKLES CLAN AND THE NOCTURNUS CLAN, BUT LITTLE DID THEY THINK OF TWO OF THEIR OWN SOLDIERS WOULD BETRAY THEIR CLAN. THE BARRAKI CLAN WAS WHAT THE BETRAYERS CALLED THEMSELVES; THEY GOT WHAT THEY WANT THROUGH TRICKERY AND BRUTE FORCE, AND WHEN THE GREAT CATACLYSM THAT TORE ANGEL ISLAND FROM THE SURFACE OF MOBIUS HAPPENED, THE BARRAKI WERE SENT TO A PRISON DIRECTLY BENEATH ANGEL ISLAND CALLED THE PIT. BUT A TERRIBLE EARTHQUAKE HAPPENED RECENTLY, AND IT RELEASED THE PRISONERS, INCLUDING THE BARRAKI. NOW THE BARRAKI WANT ONLY TWO THINGS… REVENGE AND THE MASTER EMERALD!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MASTER EMERALD STOLEN? **

**PRESENT DAY, ANGEL ISLAND STAYS IN THE AIR LIKE IT HAS FOR THE LAST 4,000 YEARS THANKS TO THE GREAT POWER OF THE MASTER EMERALD LOCATED AT THE TOP OF THE EMERALD SHRINE, JUST ON THE CENTER OF ANGEL ISLAND. KNUCKLES, LAST OF THE KNUCKLES CLAN ECHIDNA'S (OR SO HE BELIEVES) IS LIKE ALWAYS, GUARDING THE MASTER EMERALD FROM ANYONE WHO MIGHT TAKE IT IN THE WRONG HANDS. KNUCKLES YAWNS FOR A SECOND AND THEN NOTICES A DARK FIGURE FLYING IN THE NIGHT TIME SKY. KNUCKLES QUICKLY TRIES TO GUARD THE EMERALD BUT IS SUDDENLY KICKED IN THE FACE. KNUCKLES GETS UP, ONLY TO SEE ROUGE THE BAT TRYING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD. "GET AWAY FROM MY EMERALD!" KNUCKLES ANNOUNCES TO ROUGE. "MMMMMHMMM, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN KNUCKLEHEAD!" ROUGE SPAT IN KNUCKLES' FACE. KNUCKLES TAKES THE EMERALD BUT ROUGE STEALS IT BEFORE HE HAD THE CHANCE TO. ROUGE FLIES OFF HOPING KNUCKLES DOESN'T TAKE THE EMERALD BACK. THE EMERALD HAD TO WEIGH AT LEAST TWENTY POUNDS, MAKING ROUGE FLY SLOWLY, SLOW ENOUGH FOR KNUCKLES TO CATCH UP WITH HER. "YOU'LL NEVER GET MMMMMMYYYYYY EMERALD AGAIN!" ROUGE YELLED. KNUCKLES GRABBED ROUGE'S LEG MAKING HER LET GO OF THE EMERALD. IT ROLLED ON ITS SIDE AND THEN FELL THROUGH A CRACK INTO THE PERILOUS OCEAN BENEATH THE FLOATING ISLAND… KNUCKLES GAVE A THREATENING LOOK AT ROUGE, WHO WAS HELD BY HER WINGS BY KNUCKLES. SHE GRINNED BECAUSE SHE WAS, WELL BEING ROUGE I GUESS. KNUCKLES GROWLED. "IF I SEE YOUR LITTLE BAT FACE AGAIN, SO HELP ME I'LL PUNCH SO HARD IN THE FACE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN I TELL YOU!" KNUCKLES YELLED. ROUGE GIGGLED "HAHA YOUR FUNNY!" KNUCKLES DROPPED ROUGE ON THE GROUND. "YOU CAN STAY FOR THE NIGHT TILL SONIC AND EVERYONE ELSE COMES BY BUT YOU WILL NOT HELP US FIND…" KNUCKLES SAID. ROUGE SMILED AT KNUCKLES. "OKAY FINE YOU CAN FIND THE EMERALD WITH US." **

**CHAPTER 2: REUNITING**

**THE NEXT MORNING, ROUGE GOT OF THE GROUND AND YAWNED. "WHAT THE HECK, WHAT AM I DOING ON THE GROUND!" THEN KNUCKLES GOT UP AND LOUDLY YAWNED. "I PUSHED YOU OFF OF ME LIKE AT ELEVEN-O-CLOCK AT NIGHT." HE SAID. ROUGE POUTED AND THEN SHE DECIDED TO WALK AROUND FOR A BIT. SUDDENLY A LOUD HUMMING SOUND CAME FROM THE SIDE OF THE ISLAND. ROUGE AND KNUCKLES LOOKED OVER AND SAW TAILS AND HIS FRIENDS IN HIS AIRPLANE. AS THE PLANE LANDED ROUGE AND KNUCKLES GOT CLOSER TO IT. TAILS AND ALL THE PASSENGERS STEPPED OUT. TAILS TOOK OFF HIS GOGGLES AND THEN WALKED OVER TO KNUCKLES. "OKAY, WE ARE HERE TO FIND THE EMERALD. I ALSO BROUGHT THE EMERALD DETECTOR WITH A WATERPROOF SEAL ON IT." TAILS SAID. SONIC RAN OVER TO TAILS AND KNUCKLES, AMY FOLLOWED. "DO WE HAVE TO GO IN THE WATER?" TAILS TURNED AROUND AND REPLIED "UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU SONIC, YES, THAT IS WHERE THE MASTER EMERALD IS, THAT IS WHERE WE MUST GO." SONIC FROWNED. SHADOW WALKED UP TO SONIC AND SAID "ARE YOU AFRAID OF JUST A LITTLE WATER?" SHADOW LAUGHED. "NO! I I'M JUST… WELL YOU KNOW KINDA…" SONIC REPLIED. "WHAT, SCARED!" SHADOW SAID. SONIC HAD AN ANGERED LOOK ON HIS FACE. AMY WALKED TO TAILS AND ASKED. "YOU KNOW WE CAN'T BREATH UNDERWATER RIGHT?" TAILS SMILED AND THE SHADOW YELLED TO SONIC AND THEN THE TWO HEDGEHOGS BURST INTO AN ARGUMENT. "WELL AMY, I HAVE SPECIALLY DESIGNED A SPECIES OF KELP TO MAKE US BREATH UNDERWATER BY EATING IT." TAILS PICKED UP A BUCKET OF THE LIME GREEN SEAWEED. AMY TURNED AROUND AND TOOK OUT HER PIKO-PIKO HAMMER AND SLAMMED IT ON THE GROUND, MAKING A LOUD BANG SOUND. SHADOW AND SONIC'S ARGUMENT STOPPED AND NOW KNUCKLES MAKES AN ANNOUNCEMENT. "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PIT?" HE ANNOUNCED. EVERYONE EXCEPT KNUCKLES AND AMY SHRUGGED THEIR SHOULDERS. "IT IS AN ANCIENT PRISON LOCATED BENEATH THIS VERY ISLAND THAT STILL EXISTS TODAY." SONIC HAD A WEIRD LOOK ON HIS FACE. "EXCEPT FROM WHAT I HEAR IT'S A MYTH." AMY REPLIED. KNUCKLES CHUCKLED AND THEN REPLIED "I DO TO." SONIC SCRATCHED HIS HEAD AND ASKED. "THEN WHY DID YOU MENTION IT?" KNUCKLES ONCE AGAIN CHUCKLED AND SAID "I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING WE COULD ALL LOOK FOR, AFTER ALL MOST OF THE PRISONERS DO WANT THE MASTER EMERALD." ROUGE TURNED AROUND AND SAID "SHOULD THEY BE AN OBSTACLE TO ME FINDING MY… AHEM… EXCUSE ME… YOU'RE EMERALD." TAILS THEN SAID "IT'S A PRISON, THE EMERALDS SIZE SURELY COULDN'T FIT THROUGH A PRISON GATE, UNLESS THERE ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS." KNUCKLES ANSWERED TAILS' QUESTION BY REPLYING "THERE WAS AN EARTHQUAKE JUST NEAR THE MYSTIC RUINS LAST THURSDAY. IF THERE WAS A PRISON IT MAY HAVE ESCAPED PRISONERS." AMY SUDDENLY CUT IN. "HEY, THAT'S WHERE MY FRIEND BIG LIVES, MAYBE WE CAN GO SEE HIM." TAILS AND SONIC SMILED. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA AMY!" THEY BOTH SAID. "NOW I CAN STAY AWAY FROM THE WATER." SONIC WHIMPERED HAPPILY. "YOU BLUE WIMP!" SHADOW SHOUTED. ROUGE HOWEVER WAS NOT IN A HAPPY MOOD. "GREAT! I GET TO SEE THAT STINKY LITTLE BABY HAIRBALL!" "IS EVERYBODY ON THE CYCLONE?" TAILS ASKED. WHEN EVERYONE GOT ON THE CYCLONE IT WENT OFF TO MYSTIC RUINS. THE PLANE LANDED AND AS EVERYONE CAME OUT, A TALL SHADOW WENT THROUGH THE GREEN TOXIC GAS AND THEN AMY SHOUTED "BIG! HI BIG." THE SHADOW RAN TO AMY AND REVEALED ITSELF AS A TALL PLUMP PURPLE CAT. "HI AMY! I CAME HERE WHEN ME HEARD THE PLANE COME A DOWN." BIG EXPLAINED. KNUCKLES WALKED OVER TO BIG AND ASKED. "WE ARE TO FIND OUT IF YOU SAW SOMETHING WEIRD LAST THURSDAY?" BIG SHRUGGED HIS SHOULDERS AND THEN REPLIED. "WHEN WAS LAST THURSDAY?" ROUGE YELLED. "FOUR DAYS AGO!" BIG THEN SAID. "NOPE!" ROUGE SMILED AND THEN WALKED TO THE PLANE. "BUT I DID SEE A GREEN GLOW FROM THE BIG POND THAT NIGHT, OH AND THE GROUND WENT ALL SHAKY AND THEN THIS GREEN GUY POOF OUT OF WATER AND HE SAID IN THIS FUNNY VOICE "NO EMERALD HERE. THEN HE PICKED UP FROGGY'S FRIEND RIBBY AND ATE HIM IN ONE GULP. ME AND FROGGY WERE SO SCARED WE RAN TO HUT WERE NOW I WALKED FROM TO SEE YOU," BIG EXPLAINED. TAILS LOOKED AT BIG AND ASKED "WHAT DID THE GREEN GUY LOOK LIKE BIG?" BIG REPLIED. "WELL, HE HAD A GREEN FACE AND ON THAT FACE WAS TWO BLUE EYES, AND IN BETWEEN THOSE TWO EYES WAS A BLACK NOSE, AND…" "I THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH INFORMATION HERE!" ROUGE YELLED AS SHE WAS SLAPPING THE MOSQUITOES THAT WERE TRYING TO BITE HER. "REMIND ME TO GET SOME BUG SPRAY NEXT TIME WE GO HERE," ROUGE SAID. FROGGY HOPPED OFF BIG'S SHOULDER AND ON ROUGE'S AND STARTED EATING THE MOSQUITOES CIRCLING ROUGE. "HA! I THINK FROGGY LIKES YOU," BIG STATED. ROUGE SIGHED. "IT'S A GOOD THING WE HAVE FROGS," SHE SAID. FROGGY URINATED ON ROUGE. SHE YELLED, CAUSING BIG TO TAKE FROGGY OFF OF ROUGES SHOULDER. SONIC LOOKED AT TAILS AND SAID "SO IS THAT IT?" TAILS REPLIED BY SAYING "BIG HASN'T FINISHED WHAT HE WAS SAYING YET." BIG THEN CONTINUED "HE WAS ALL SPIKY AND HE HAD SHARP TEETH THAT HE USED TO EAT RIBBY." AMY THEN ASKED TAILS "TAILS, DO YOU THINK BIG CAN COME WITH US TO THE PIT?" TAILS LOOKED AT BIG. "BIG, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH US TO THE PIT?" BIG REPLIED "I WOULD LOVE TO BUT, I THINK IF I GO TO DEEP IT CAN GET DARK AND SCARY, SO I WON'T." ROUGE SMILED AND RAN TO THE CYCLONE. TAILS GOT UP FROM A ROCK HE WAS SITTING ON AND TOLD EVERYONE TO GET IN THE CYCLONE. EVERYONE DID, AND THE CYCLONE WENT TO ANGEL ISLAND… AT THE EDGE OF THE FLOATING ISLAND, EVERYONE HAD A PIECE OF THE KELP IN THEIR HAND AND THEN THEY ATE IT. EVERYONE LINED UP TO GO INTO THE WATER TAILS WENT FIRST, THEN AMY, AFTER THAT CAME SHADOW, NEXT ROUGE'S, THEN SONIC, WHO HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE GOING INTO THE WATER. "WHY DON'T I STAY UP HERE AND, YOU KNOW, ACT AS A LOOKOUT," SONIC SAID. KNUCKLES PUSHED SONIC INTO THE WATER, LEAVING A SCREAM AS THE BLUE HEDGEHOG PLUNGED INTO THE WATER. KNUCKLES SIMPLY JUMPED IN THE WATER IN A BELLYFLOP. **

**CHAPTER 3: HEROES FALLEN**

**AS THE SIX MOBIANS DIVED UNDERWATER THE PLANT'S EFFECTS KICKED IN, THE KELP CREATED GREEN BUBBLES AROUND THEIR NOSE AND MOUTH. THE EMERALD DETECTOR TAILS WAS HOLDING KEPT ON BEEPING AS THEY DIVED TO THE OCEAN FLOOR. THERE WERE FOOTPRINTS AND DRAG PRINTS ON THE FLOOR. "IT APPEARS SOMETHING ALREADY HAS THE MASTER EMERALD," TAILS STATED. SUDDENLY, A YELLOW ECHIDNA BODY SANK DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF A TRENCH RIGHT BEHIND THE SIX HEROES. KNUCKLES STARTED SWIMMING AFTER HIM. AS THE RED ECHIDNA SWAM DOWN TO SEE WHO THIS ECHIDNA WAS, HE SAW THE MOST HORRIBLE SIGHT ON THE ECHIDNA, A LARGE BLOODY GASH WAS ON THE ECHIDNA'S CHEST. SUDDENLY THE MASTER EMERALD SANK WITH THE BODY, KNUCKLES SWAM TO THE EMERALD. A LOUD SCREAM WAS HEARD FROM THE TOP OF THE TRENCH. SONIC WAS LAUNCHED TO THE SIDE OF THE CREVISSE AND THEN BLOOD SPILLED IN THE WATER; A LOUD VOICE SAID "WHERE IS THE EMERALD?" SONIC BEGAN TO SINK, THE BUBBLE WAS POPPED, AND SONIC WAS DROWNING. WHEN KNUCKLES CHECKED THE MASTER EMERALD, IT WAS GONE. THEN A LARGE WHITE AND PINK ECHIDNA RACED TO SONIC AND THEN STARTED BEATING HIM. KNUCKLES SWAM AS FAST AS HE COULD TO SAVE HIS FRIEND, BUT HE WAS TOO LATE. SONIC'S BLOOD FLOATS UP AS SONIC'S KILLER STARES AT THE BLUE HEDGEHOGS DEAD BODY. KNUCKLES WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH THE KILLER, BUT THEN, A BLUE ECHIDNA WITH A MATCHING CRESENT BIRTHMARK LIKE KNUCKLES GRABS THE RED ECHIDNA'S LEG AND STARTS TRYING TO SCRATCH THE GREEN BUBBLE SO KNUCKLES MAY DROWN. AS KNUCKLES TRIES TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS, THE BUBBLE POPS, KNUCKLES' EYESIGHT GOES BLACK AS HE DROWNS… TAILS WAS SWIMMING FROM A GREEN MENACE THAT MATCHED THE DESCRIPTION OF BIG'S FROG FRIEND EATER, AS TAILS SWAM FAST A JOLT OF ELECTRICITY STUNNED HIM. THE GREEN ECHIDNA GRABBED THE BACK OF TAILS' HEAD AND POPPED THE BUBBLE. HE SHOVED THE POOR FOX'S HEAD UP A SMALL CRACK IN THE GROUND, GIVING TAILS A BLOODY SCARRED HEAD. "PLEASE DON'T NO DON'T NO NO NO AHHHH!" WERE THE POOR FOX'S LAST WORDS. AMY HAD A BETTER TIME, SHE ALONG WITH ROUGE AND SHADOW WEREN'T DEAD YET, UNTIL THE BURGUNDY ECHIDNA'S TENTACLE GRABS AND SEVVERS HER PIKO-PIKO HAMMER IN HALF, CAUSING AMY TO FLEE. THE TENTACLE TUGS AMY TO HER DOOM, WERE ONLY HEARD IS A HIGH PITCH SCREAM… ROUGE WAS SLAMMED, ENVENOMATED, AND NOW KILLED BY THE BLACK ECHIDNA WITH THE PINCHER. AS ROUGE WAS ABOUT TO DIE, THE ECHIDNA SAID. "YOU'RE TO PRETTY TO DIE, YOU KNOW, SO JUST FOR THAT I WON'T BE SO HARD ON YOU," ROUGE COULD NOW FEEL THE VENOM GETTING TO HER, SHE STARTED TO CRY TIL THE END OF HER CAME, "HEAVEN YOU'RE ONLY A FEW SECONDS LATE" WAS HER LAST THOUGHT. SHADOW BURST THROUGH A ROCK. HIS CHAOS EMERALD WAS STOLEN BY A BIG YELLOW-BROWN ECHIDNA. SHADOW WAS THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM; HE CAN'T DIE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, SO HE'S THE LUCKY ONE. "I CAN STILL KNOCK YOU OUT THOUGH" THE ECHIDNA SAID. SHADOW WAS ABOUT TO DROWN, BUT NOT DIE. THEN A ROCK FLEW RIGHT INTO SHADOW'S FACE KNOCKING HIM OUT. **

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW TRIBE, A NEW ENEMY, A NEW FRIEND AND NEW ARMOUR. **

**THE BODIES OF SIX HEROES ARE ALL BUNDLED UP TOGETHER IN A ROOM. AS THE BLUE ECHIDNA, BY THE NAME OF TAKADOX GUARDS THE EMERALD. THE WHITE ONE WHO'S NAME IS PRIDAK IS SHARPENING HIS SHARK TOOTH SWORD. "EHLEK, CAN YOU GET THE CLOTH, MY SWORD IS COVERED IN BUBBLES!" PRIDAK CALLS TO THE GREEN ONE. "GOT IT BOSS!' EHLEK REPLIED. PRIDAK SCRUBBED HIS BLOODY SWORD. CARAPAR, THE YELLOW-BROWN ECHIDNA ASSISTS GUARDING THE MASTER EMERALD, WHILE KALMAH, THE BURGUNDY ONE IS RELAXING ON A "COZY" ROCK AS THE BLACK ONE, MANTAX LOOKS AT THE DEAD BODIES, PARTICULARLY ROUGE… "CARAPAR SHUT UP! THE MASTER EMERALD ONLY GLOWS WHEN THE DESTINED ONE TOUCHES IT," TAKADOX CALLED. SUDDENDLY, THE WHOLE WORLD STARTED SHAKING; A BRIGHT LIGHT COMES FROM THE MASTER EMERALD AND THE DEAD BODIES. TAKADOX STARED AT THE MASTER EMERALD IN DISBELIEF AS THE SIX DEAD HEROES BEGAN TO FLOAT. LIFE THEN RETURNED TO THE SIX OF THEM LEAVING THE BARRAKI BREATHLESS… THE HEROES ARE THEN TELEPORTED TO A CAVE, A DARK CAVE. AS THEY WOKE UP, THE FIRST TO SEE WHAT WAS IN THE CAVE WAS SHADOW, WHO MADE A LIGHT WITH CHAOS CONTROL. A LARGE DINOSAUR-LIKE SHADOW ROARED AT THE MOBIANS, SHOWING ITS TEETH TO ITS SUPPOSED MEAL "CROCODAK!" THE BEAST ROARED IN FURY. "HOLY CRAP!"SHADOW YELLED. THE GROUND BENEATH THEM CRASHED DOWN INTO A SILVER CAVE. THE CROCODAK RAN AWAY ON SIGHT OF THE LIGHT AS THE HUGE SHADOW BELONGED TO AN ANIMAL JUST AN INCH LONG. TAILS GOT UP TO SEE ROUGE LOOKING AT THIS BLUE SHINY ARMOUR, TAILS WALKED UP TO ROUGE AND LOOKED AT HER HAND. HE ASKED ROUGE "IS IT OKAY IF I EXAMINE THIS ARMOUR?" ROUGE HANDED HIM HER MASK, IT WAS STURDY, SHINY, AND BLUE. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" TAILS ASKED. "I DON'T KNOW IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE HAS IT," ROUGE REPLIED. TAILS LOOKED AT HIS HAND, IT WAS COVERED IN YELLOW AND BLACK ARMOUR, TAILS WAS SO SUPRISED TO SEE EVERYONE STILL ALIVE. AMY SPED UP TO TAILS AND HUGGED HIM "OH TAILS, WE'RE ALL ALIVE." TAILS COUGHED AND THEN SMILED. SHADOW TOOK A LOOK AT HIS BLACK AND SILVER ARMOUR. KNUCKLES HAD RED AND ORANGE ARMOUR, ROUGE HAD BLUE AND GREEN ARMOUR, AMY HAD WHITE AND BLUE ARMOUR, AND SONIC HAD GREEN AND GREY ARMOUR. "AMAZING!" TAILS REMARKED. ROUGE WALKED TO THE BOTTOM OF THE BRIGHT CAVE AND THEN TOOK OUT A SILVER TRIDENT THAT WAS ATTACHED TO HER BACK. SHE INVESTIGATED TO SEE IF THERE WERE MORE WEAPONS ON HER. SHE TOOK OUT A RED AND SILVER MACHINE GUN. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" ROUGE SAID. SHADOW TOOK OUT THE SAME GUN AND A BIG GREY SHIELD. KNUCKLES TOOK OUT A HANDLE AND PRESSED A BUTTON ON IT REVEALING AN ENERGY SWORD, THEN A MACHINE GUN ROSE FROM HIS SHOULDER "AWESOME, NOW THAT'S JUST PLAIN COOL!" KNUCKLES SAID IN AMAZEMENT. TAILS THEN TOOK OUT A GLOWING SPEAR THAT WAS GREEN, A MACHINE GUN RISING FROM HIS SHOULDER, AND ELECTRICAL CHAINS DANGLING FROM HIS ELBOWS. THEN IT WAS AMY'S TURN. A PIKO-PIKO CLAW, A RENEWED VERSION OF HER BROKEN PIKO-PIKO HAMMER, AND A RED AND SILVER MACHINE GUN. NOW IT WAS SONIC'S TURN, TWO MACHINE GUNS! "NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE. TWO HANDS TWO GUNS." AS THE HEROES VENTURED DEEPER INTO THE CAVE, A METAL DOOR OPENED WITH A WHOLE LOT OF ECHIDNA'S WAITING FOR THEM. "HEY! LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE HERE TO GREET US," SONIC SAID AND HE RACED OUT TO GREET THE VILLAGERS. A GREEN ECHIDNA THREW A ROCK AT SONIC, THEN AS EVERYONE ELSE CAME THROUGH THE DOORS, THE VILLAGERS GOT ROCKS THROWN AT THEM. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" SHADOW YELLED. AMY PUT HER PIKO-PIKO CLAW IN BETWEEN THE VILLAGERS AND THE HEROES. "STOP FIGHTING, ALL OF YOU!" AMY SHOUTED, TRYING TO CALM EVERYONE DOWN. "YEAH, AND HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU… JAILBIRD!" ONE VILLAGER SAID. SUDDENLY A FEMALE VOICE CALLED "WHO IS IT DEFILAK?" THE TEAL ONE, DEFILAK REPLIED "CHIETAN TIKAL, THE PRISONERS, THEY, THEY HAVE STARTED AN INVASION." TIKAL SMILED. "THESE AREN'T THE BARRAKI, THESE ARE THE HEROES THAT I TOLD YOU WERE GOING TO ARRIVE AND BRING PEACE AND HAPPINESS!" EVERY VILLAGER STARTED TO GET ON THERE KNEES AND BOW TO THE HEROES. "DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE ANY CHILI DOGS? BECAUSE I AM STARVING!" SONIC MUTTERED. AMY SHOOSHED SONIC AND THEN EVERYONE GOT BACK UP. "SO, YOU ALL ARE HERE TO STOP THE BARRAKI." TIKAL SAID. SONIC TURNED TO KNUCKLES. "NO, WELL YEAH, I THINK, WE WERE HERE TO GET THE MASTER EMERALD FROM THEM." KNUCKLES ADMITTED. TIKAL FROWNED AND THEN STARTED TO PANIC. "THIS IS TERRIBLE, WE, WE MUST GET THE MASTER EMERALD BEFORE, BEFORE, THEY." "BEFORE THEY WHAT?" KNUCKLES ASKED. "BEFORE THEY'RE ARMIES TAKE OVER THE LAND!" TIKAL REPLIED. KNUCKLES AND THE OTHERS HAD A HORRIFIED LOOK ON THEIR FACE. "I THOUGHT THEY BREATHED WATER?" AMY ASKED. "YES THEY DO, BUT WITH THE MASTER EMERALD THEY AND THEIR ARMIES CAN BREATHE ON LAND!" TIKAL REPLIED. AS ALL THE VILLAGERS WENT BACK TO THEIR HOMES TIKAL ASKED KNUCKLES FOR SOMETHING. "KNUCKLES, MAY I HAVE YOU COME TO MY HUT FOR A FEW MOMENTS. I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT BARRAKI CLAN MEMBER TAKADOX. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU MY FRIENDS, LET MY COMPANION DEFILAK SHOW YOU AROUND OUR VILLAGE MAHRI NUI." SONIC LAUGHED. "KNUCKLES AND TIKAL SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G… AHH, UGH, OWW!" SONIC SNEERED AS KNUCKLES PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE. WHEN THE TWO ECHIDNAS WERE IN THE HUT, TIKAL GAVE THE WISDOM TO KNUCKLES. "TAKADOX IS A KNUCKLES CLAN MEMBER AND ONLY THAT… BUT HE'S ONE OF YOUR OVER THOUSANDTH GREAT GRANDUNCLE." IT ALL THEN JUST SLIPPED INTO KNUCKLES' HEAD, THE MARK, THE LOOKS, THE FIGHTING STYLE, EVEN THE VOICE WAS LIKE HIS. KNUCKLES COULDN'T TAKE SO MUCH, HE FAINTED. AN HOUR LATER KNUCKLES' EYES OPENED AND HE SAW SONIC LAUGHING, "HAH YOU FAINTED LIKE A GIRL!" HE SAID. ROUGE JUMP-KICKED SONIC IN THE GUT. TIKAL WALKED UP TO KNUCKLES AND SAID. "GOOD, YOU'RE AWAKE. DEFILAK HAS YOUR TRANSPORT READY." KNUCKLES LOOKED AT ROUGE, SHE SIMPLY SMILED AT HIM. THEN KNUCKLES LOOKED AT TAILS. "OH YEAH, YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS, SO WE ARE GOING TO THE PIT TO FIGHT THE BARRAKI AND GET THE MASTER EMERALD BACK." KNUCKLES SMILED AND THEN GOT UP. "GOOD, BECAUSE IT'S PAYBACK TIME." **

**CHAPTER 5: CRASHED**

**THE SIX HEROES WERE ON THE SUBMARINE, DEFILAK WAS ON THE INTERCOM SAYING WHEN THEY WOULD ARRIVE "6,000 5,000 4,000 3,000 2,000, BEGINNING LANDING PROCESS IN 3, IN 2, IN…" KNUCKLES HAPPENED TO BE CONFUSED, AND ANGRY, AND, WELL BUNCH OF OTHER FEELINGS. SONIC WALKED UP TO KNUCKLES AND ASKED "ARE YOU OKAY?" KNUCKLES LOOKED AT SONIC AND THEN SONIC SAID "YEAH, THERE ARE MORE ECHIDNA'S THAN YOU THOUGHT I BET." KNUCKLES NODDED HIS HEAD YES. SONIC HMMMED AND THEN WALKED AWAY. "DEPLOYING IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" DEFILAK SAID. "HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY TO GO!" EVERYONE GOT UP AND OUT OF SUBMARINE. ROUGE WAS THE FIRST AND WHEN SHE CAME THROUGH THE METAL DOORS SHE SPREAD OUT HER WINGS AND FLEW OFF TO THE EDGE OF AN ABYSS. AMY WALKED OUT AND LOOKED AROUND. "THERE APPEARS TO BE NO SIGN OF LIFE." SHE SAID. "GIRL, DOES THAT NOT LOOK LIKE A LIVING THING OVER THERE." ROUGE MENTIONED, SHE POINTED AT THE HUGE SHARKS COMING IN THEIR DIRECTION. ONE HIT ROUGE AND KNOCKED HER TO THE SIDE, WHILE AMY JUMPED ON TOP OF IT. "WHOA! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT CROCODAK!" KNUCKLES SHOUTED. A HUGE CROCODAK WAS TERRORISING THE HEROES. SONIC FIRED AT IT BUT A SHARK BIT HIS ARM AND FLUNG HIM ON TOP OF THE SUBMARINE. THE HUGE BEAST GRABBED TAILS' TAIL AND FLUNG HIM TOWARDS SHADOW. "SHADOW, TAILS ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, WHAT'S YOUR CURRENT STATUS." KNUCKLES SAID TO THE TWO THROUGHT A COMMUNICATOR ON HIS WRIST. SHADOW REPLIED "WE'RE OKAY, DON'T WORRY, AND JUST WORRY THAT CROCA-WHATEVER TRYING TO GET YOU." KNUCKLES LOOKED AT IT AND WAS GRABBED BY THE CREATURES CLAW, AND IT FLINGED HIM DOWN THE ABYSS. AS KNUCKLES ROLLED DOWN THE STONES HE SAW THE MASTER EMERALD JUST LYING ON THE GROUND. HE RAN BUT KNUCKLES WAS PICKED UP BY THE NECK BY A SILVER IGUANA. "I BELIVE THAT EMERALD BELONGS TO ME!" HE SAID. SUDDENLY, NACK THE WEASEL WALKED UP ON A HILL AND YELLED "I DON'T THINK SO HYDRAXON! THAT EMERALD IS MINE!" HYDRAXON TURNED AROUND AND REPLIED "YOU AGAIN, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DEAL WITH YOU!" HYDRAXON GRABBED A SPIKE FROM HIS BACK AND THREW IT AT NACK, BUT THE WEASEL SIMPLY TOOK OUT A SCEPTER AND BLOCKED IT. NACK THEN TOOK OUT A RED AND GREY MACHINE GUN AND STARTED TO FIRE ON AUTOMATIC. HYDRAXON RAN TO THE TREASURE HUNTER AND BLOCKED EVERY BULLET WITH A CLAW. AS THE TWO FIGHTERS GOT CLOSER, KNUCKLES HAD TO MAKE HIS MOVE, HE THREW THE MASTER EMERALD IN THE DIRECTION A SHARK WAS GOING, BUT LITTLE DID KNUCKLES KNOW THAT AMY WAS RIDING THE SHARK, SHE GRABBED THE EMERALD. THEN THE SHARK TURNED, IT HEADED RIGHT TOWARDS KNUCKLES AND PICKED HIM UP. ROUGE WAS WALKING ALONG IN THE CREVISSE; SHE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT MANTAX WAS IN STEALTH AND WHEN ROUGE STEPPED ON A BLACK ROCK, IT ROSE FROM THE GROUND AS MANTAX. "IT'S YOU AGAIN!" HE SAID. HE JUST STOOD THERE AND LOOKED AT HER. ROUGE SMILED AND MANTAX KINDA SMILED TOO. MANTAX'S WAS BEHIND HIS BACK. "WATCHA GOT THERE?" ROUGE ASKED. MANTAX TOOK A PIECE OF SHINY RED CORAL AND GAVE IT TO ROUGE. "OH, THAT'S REALLY COOL, HAHA THANKS." ROUGE SAID. SONIC, TAILS, AND SHADOW WERE STILL FIGHTING THE HUGE CROCODAK. "WHEN IS THIS THING JUST GOING TO DIE?" SONIC YELLED. SHADOW ROLLED TOWARDS THE CROCODAK, AND THAT HIT IT IN THE HEAD, KNOCKING THE BEAST OUT COLD. MEANWHILE… KNUCKLES AND AMY ARE TRYING TO FIND THE OTHERS "I'M PRETTY SURE TAILS, SONIC, AND SHADOW ARE FIGHTING THE CROCODAK, BUT I'M NOT SURE WHERE ROUGE IS." KNUCKLES SHRUGGED HIS SHOULDERS. AS THE SHARK SWAM AMY NOTICED A SHINE FROM THIS CREVISSE. "MAYBE THAT'S WHERE ROUGE IS." SHE THOUGHT. THE SHARK HEADED TOWARDS THE SHINE. AS THE TWO HEROES CLIMBED OF THEIR SHARK FRIEND, THEY SAW SOMETHING AS WEIRD AS CAN BE; ROUGE KISSING MANTAX, AND MANTAX KISSING ROUGE. ROUGE OPENED HER EYES AND SAW KNUCKLES AND AMY. "MANTAX, LET GO OF ME! AHH LET GO OF ME!" MANTAX GENTLY PLACED ROUGE ON THE GROUND. SHE PICKED UP THE SHINY PIECE OF CORAL. ROUGE TURNED AROUND AND BLEW A KISS AT MANTAX, HE SMILED. "WHAT WERE YOU TO DOING?" AMY SHRIEKED. ROUGE TURNED AROUND TO MANTAX, BUT HE WAS GONE. "OH, YOU KNOW, HE LIKED ME SOOOOOO, WEEEE, UHH, WEEE, WWEEERREEE…" ROUGE SAID. "MAKING OUT!" KNUCKLES SAID. ROUGE SMILED AND SAID "PRECISELY." AS THE THREE GOT BACK TO THE SHARK, THEY NOTICED A FEW GREEN SPIKES STICKING FROM BESIDE THE SHARK. AMY HAD A FOCUSED LOOK ON HER FACE AS SHE TRIED TO MAKE OUT WHAT THE SPIKES COULD BE. KNUCKLES SEE'S IT TOO AND THEN FINDS A BLUE HAND SCRAPING ACROSS THE SIDE OF A STALAGMITE. KNUCKLES WALKED OVER TO INVESTIGATE, ONLY TO SEE ROUGE STARING AT THREE WHITE AND PINK DORSAL FINS. SUDDENLY, THE STALAGMITE BURST IN HALF WHEN CARAPAR AND TAKADOX MAKE THEIR MOVE. PRIDAK SPEEDS IN AND NEARLY SLICES ROUGES NECK, ONLY TO BE SAVED BY KNUCKLES. "YOU FOOL! SIMPLE NEMATODES UNDER MY FEET, FEEL OUR WRATH!" PRIDAK STATED. HE TOOK OUT TWO SWORDS AND STARTED TO FIGHT ROUGE, BUT SHE HAD HER TRIDENT AND USED IT TO HIT PRIDAKS' HEAD. CARAPAR AND TAKADOX WERE FIGHTING KNUCKLES, WHILE AMY FOUGHT ELHEK. KNUCKLES WAS THROWN AGAINST A ROCK AND LANDED ON MANTAX, HE QUICKLY GOT OFF BUT MANTAX GRABBED KNUCKLES' LEG AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE. TAKADOX HISSED FURIOUSLY AT MANTAX, "BETRAYER, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY CLAN, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD, AND NOW YOU PAY TAKADOX!" KNUCKLES YELLED. MANTAX LET GO OF KNUCKLES FOR THE FACT MANTAX NEVER LIKED TAKADOX. KNUCKLES PUNCHED TAKADOX, "YOU CRAZY ECHIDNA, GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" KNUCKLES YELLED. TAKADOX AND CARAPAR RAN, KNUCKLES FOLLOWED, ONLY TO SEE A GOLDEN HAND COME OUT OF A PORTAL AND GRAB THE TO, KNUCKLES JUMPED IN THE PORTAL… **

**CHAPTER 6: THE FEDERATION**

**AS KNUCKLES CAME THROUGH THE PORTAL; HE SAW CARAPAR AND TAKADOX. KNUCKLES THEN SAW A CAVE AND JUMPED IN. KNUCKLES SAW A GOLDEN HEDGEHOG, A BLUE AND GREEN MANTIS, A BLACK AND SILVER VIPER, A RED AND GREEN NOCTURNUS ECHIDNA, CARAPAR AND TAKADOX, AND A CRAZY BLACK AND SILVER TREE FROG. "HELLO, IT'S VEZON, WITH AN N, NOT A K LIKE THE STUPID…" THE TREE FROG SAID. "SHUT UP OR I'LL SNAP YOU IN TWO!" THE VIPER SAID. "ROODAKA, PLEASE DON'T KILL VEZON, HE BREAKS UP THE MONOTONY, OR SO LARISKA SAYS." THE GOLDEN HEDGEHOG BRUTAKA SAID AS HE POINTED TO THE MANTIS LARISKA. "HEY, LOOK A NEW GUY, HI I'M VEZON, WITH AN 'N', NOT A 'K'!" VEZON SAID TO KNUCKLES. BRUTAKA TURNED AROUND AND THEN SPED UP TO KNUCKLES, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" HE SAID. KNUCKLES POINTED AT TAKADOX AND CARAPAR, THE TWO LOOKED OVER AT HIM AND HAD AN ANGRY LOOK ON THEIR FACE. "I FOLLOWED THEM." KNUCKLES REPLIED. BRUTAKA OPENED A PORTAL AND IT SUCKED UP KNUCKLES, BUT KNUCKLES JUMPED OUT AND UPPERCUT TAKADOX, LARISKA LUNGED IN, BUT WAS EFFECTED BY A QUAKE PUNCH, MAKING THE STONE BRIDGE COLLAPSE. CARAPAR RAN TOWARDS KNUCKLES, BUT KNUCKLES DODGED AND THEN YELLED "YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT." KNUCKLES RAN TO TAKADOX AND PUNCHED HIM, TAKADOXS' KNUCKLES THEN GREW TWO FEET LONG. KNUCKLES GOT PUNCHED, BUT HE HAD THE ARMOR AND TOOK OUT THE ENERGY SWORD, HE SUDDENLY SWIPED TAKADOX WITH THE SWORD, STUNNING HIM. CARAPAR PICKED UP TAKADOX AND THREW HIM LIKE A BOOMERANG. "YOU FOOL! NEXT TIME DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME!" TAKADOX YELLED. THE THREE ECHIDNAS CAME THROUGH THE PORTAL. ROUGE WAS THE LAST FIGHTER STANDING, APPARENTLY, SONIC, TAILS, AND SHADOW FOUND OUT THIS RACKET. ROUGE WAS FIGHTING WITH KALMAH AND PRIDAK, EVERYONE WHO WAS PRESENT AT THE TIME IS KNOCKED OUT NOW. **

**CHAPTER 7: RACKET, TOTAL RACKET **

**KNUCKLES RAN TO ROUGE'S SIDE, FIGHTING OFF THE BARRAKI. ROUGE SMILED, I KNEW YOU WOULD BE HERE FOR ME. KNUCKLES BLUSHED. "ACTUALLY, I WAS SENT BACK HERE BY SOME GOLDEN HEDGEHOG." KNUCKLES SAID. JUST THEN, A HUGE EARTHQUAKE STRUCK, AND A HUGE EEL EMERGED FROM THE MUD, AND IN ITS MOUTH WAS THE MASTER EMERALD. PRIDAK SPED TOWARDS THE COLOSSAL EEL. TAKADOX HAD A FASCINATED LOOK ON HIS FACE AND THEN WALKED TO THE GIANT EEL. "WITH MY MIGHTY POWER OF MIND CONTROL, O MIGHTY EEL, YOU SHALL BE MINE!" THE MANIAC ECHIDNA SAID. THE EEL ROSE, AND THEN IT USED THE MENTAL POWER OF TAKADOXS' AND THEN HE KNOCKED TAKADOX OUT. THE EEL SPED TO PRIDAK AND WAS SLASHED IN THE FACE BY A SWORD. PRIDAK HISSED AND THEN WAS FLUNG BACK BY A MACHINE GUN, IT WAS NACK THE WEASEL, TRYING TO STOP THE BARRAKI CLAN LEADER. KNUCKLES RAN TO PRIDAK AND PUNCHED HIM UNCONSCIOUS. KALMAH WAS BROUGHT DOWN BY ROUGE AND THEN THE SIX HEROES GOT UP. "NACK?" TAILS ASKED. NACK LOOKED OVER AND SAW AMY. "YOU! COME WITH ME, I REQUIRE SOMETHING FROM YOU." HE SAID. PRIDAK GOT UP A LITTLE BIT AND SAW NACK. "HEROES, LISTEN TO ME." PRIDAK SAID. TAILS WALKED TO PRIDAK, SPEAR IN HAND. "THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE IS NOT NACK THE WEASEL THAT YOU THINK." TAILS WALKED CLOSER. "THAT IS A DISGUISE FOR IMPERATOR IX. I KNOW, IT IS HIS ESSENCE, WHEN HE WAS DESTROYED." NACK TURNED AROUND AND THEN SAID IN A DARK LOW PITCH EVIL VOICE. "HAHAHAHAHA, YOU… KNOW SEE MY… DISGUISE HEROES… BUT REST ASSURED US NOCTURNUS… SHALL TAKE OVER ONCE YOU SAVE THE HEART… OF CHAOS…" KNUCKLES SWAM TOWARDS IX. "IMPERATOR IX, YOU MAY SIMPLE ESSENCE, BUT WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" SUDDENLY, IN A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT, THE IMPERATOR WAS GONE. THE BARRAKI STARTED TO FADE AWAY, AND EVERYTHING WENT DARK… AS THE SIX HEROES WATCHED AN ILLUSION, THEY SAW THE NOCTURNUS INVADING THE UNIVERSE… THE EEL SWUNG AND HIT THE HEROES, CASTING THEM OUT OF THE ILLUSION. KNUCKLES TOOK OUT HIS ENERGY SWORD AND SLASHED AT THE EEL. "POOR HEROES, FAMOUS TODAY, BUT TOMORROW, FOOD FOR THE FISH…" TAKADOX SAID. SUDDENLY, ROCKS FELL, THE VILLAGE THAT COULD BE THE LAST MAJOR ECHIDNA GROUP WAS FLOATING; WHILE ANGEL ISLAND WAS PLUMMETING TO THE OCEAN. A HUGE ROCK FELL ON TOP OF THE EEL, KILLING IT INSTANTLY. THE GROUND SPRAYED OUT WATER, AND IT FLUNG THE SIX HEROES TO THE SURFACE OF THE WATER. AS THEY LOOKED DOWN AT THE BARRAKI, A HUGE GOLD-RED TURTLE EMERGED FROM A PORTAL, THEN, A RED AND BLACK ECHIDNA WALKED BEHIND THE TURTLE. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, ICARAX!" THE TURTLE SAID. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING NOW BOTAR, BUT IF YOU WERE BORN A NOCTURNUS ECHIDNA, YOU WOULD BE CHEERING FOR ME." ICARAX SAID. HE TOOK OUT A SWORD AND SLASHED IT AT BOTAR. BOTAR GRABBED THE MASTER EMERALD CLENCHED IN ICARAX'S HAND AND THREW IT DOWN THE CRACK. "NOW SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT IN THE HEART OF CHAOS, ICARAX." BOTAR SAID. ICARAX'S SHIELD SPUN AND THE HELMET OF ICARAX'S STARTED TO GLOW. BOTAR WAS CRUMBLED INTO PIECES BY ICARAX'S SHIELD, THE BLOOD SPATTERED EVERYWHERE AS THE GREAT WARRIOR WAS BEATEN "I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" ICARAX SHOUTED. HE CLIMBED THROUGH THE CRACK AND FELL THROUGH TO GET THE EMERALD BACK. KNUCKLES STARTED TO DIVE AND THEN ALL THE OTHER HEROES DID, BUT SUDDENLY THEIR ARMOR VANISHED. "AHH! NOBODY LOOK AT ME." ROUGE SHOUTED. THE EARTHQUAKE FINALLY STOPPED. KNUCKLES LOOKED AT ROUGE TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON. "STOP! I'M NAKED!" ROUGE YELLED. KNUCKLES GAGGED AND THEN GULPED. THE SIX HEROES WHERE TELEPORTED AWAY… WHILE THE BARRAKI GOT UP. "WHAT HAPPENED?" TAKADOX ASKED. PRIDAK LOOKED AT TAKADOX AND REPLIED "RACKET, TOTAL RACKET." THEN A SILVER AND BLACK IGUANA APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. "HYDRAXON, LONG TIME NO SEE?" PRIDAK SAID. HYDRAXON SMILED. "LET US GET YOU BACK TO JAIL, WHAT ABOUT THAT." HE SAID. **

**CHAPTER 8: A NEW MISSION **

**THE SIX HEROES WERE TELEPORTED, ROUGE AND AMY, WHO WERE NAKED WERE MYSTERIOUSLY GIVEN ROBES. JUST THEN, A GREEN VIPER WALKED TO THE SIX HEROES. "GOOD YOU'RE ALL HERE. MAY I INTRODUCE MYSELF, FOR I AM ARTDAHKA, YOU ARE HERE TO RETRIEVE THE MASTER EMERALD BEFORE IX," HE SAID. EVERYONE NODDED THEIR HEADS YES. "GOOD, THIS ARMOR IS WHAT YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HEART OF CHAOS, USE IT WELL, FOR THIS MAY BE MY GREATEST INVENTION YET." ARTDAHKA EXPLAINED… **

**TO BE CONTINUED IN SONIC CHRONICLES: SWAMP OF SECRETS, BUT I'LL NEED SOME REVIEWS FIRST SO I KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN.**


End file.
